Aclarando Sentimientos
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Nunca es tarde para darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos. [Salto temporal. Manga 693]


**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan, Amy-chan, Amita-chan.

**Género: **Hurt/Confort, Romance

**Pareja: **NaruSaku

**Nota:** Todo sucede tras un salto temporal. 3 años despues del ultimo encuentro del equipo 7. (manga: 693)

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Son Propiedad del Maestro Kishimoto.**

Aclarando Sentimientos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres años desde la guerra, que todo este tomando el curso debido, que las personas volviesen a vivir su normal día a día tras lo ocurrido.

El cielo brilla en todo su esplendor, la gente sonríe desde el otro lado de mi ventana, y yo aún no logro sacarme este dolor del interior. Por más que intento hacer caso a tus palabras, a tu sonrisa, no puedo quitarme esta presión, este sentimiento que causas en mí. Te he hecho tanto daño.

¿Por qué eres así conmigo, si no lo merezco?. No soy digna de tu atención, de tus sentimientos.

Cabizbaja salgo de mis pensares, de todos los recuerdos del pasado, de esa sonrisa que siempre me regalas a pesar de todo lo que he causado en ti.

Ya arreglada salgo a la calle, apreciando con mis ojos verdes la sonrisa de todos los aldeanos, la felicidad que expresan, esa alegría que solo tú lograste cuidar. A pesar de lo mal que fuiste tratado por todos ellos, tu les protegiste, les diste la esperanza de un futuro. Te convertiste en el héroe de toda Konoha, desde el más pequeño al más anciano de nuestra villa.

Yo fui capaz de ver desde primera fila esa transformación, tu crecimiento. Incluso la grandeza de tu corazón era la primera en apreciarla, como te esforzabas por tus compañeros y amigos, por mi...y mis sentimientos.

Te hice daño, te hago daño, y probablemente siga el mismo camino.

Tu voz diciendo mi nombre alegremente me saca de mis pensares, provoca que voltee para encontrarme con tu radiante sonrisa, la misma que siempre me regalas. No debías ser así. Deberías odiarme, detestarme por todo lo que he causado en ti, por todo el sufrimiento que te he ocasionado. ¿Cómo podías seguir siendo tan bueno conmigo? ¿Cómo podías quererme aún?

¿Te sucede algo Sakura-chan? ─ Ahí estabas nuevamente preocupándote por mi, por mi posible pesar. ¿Es que no podías buscar tu propia felicidad? ¿Qué tan grande eran tus sentimientos por mi?. ─ No te preocupes. Sé que el idiota de Sasuke volverá algún día con nosotros.

Era un cabeza hueca, el mayor de los tontos. ¿Por qué no piensas en ti? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta del daño que te causa eso?

Tal vez lo creas así, puesto que ni siquiera tuve reparo decirle nuevamente a Sasuke-kun que lo quería hace tres años, aun cuando tú estabas ahí, a pesar de que sabía que me amabas. Soy una mala persona, y tú te mereces lo mejor.

¿Lo crees? ─ ¿Estaba bien fingir una vez más?. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a sonreír, a pesar de que no es realmente lo que siento. Pienso que ya lo hago más por costumbre, para que no te preocupes mas por quien no se lo merece. ─ Naruto. Ahora debo ir a encontrarme con Ino...

No quería estar frente a ti. No soportaba ver tus ojos azules esperanzados, deseando que fuera feliz aún a costa de tus propios sentimientos. Eso solo me muestra lo mala persona que soy, lo cruel que he sido contigo. Soy un ser despreciable.

Me aleje de ese lugar. Tuve que irme aun cuando nada salía aún de tus labios. No aguantaba esta presión, esto que se instala en mí cada vez que recuerdo todo lo ocurrido. Mi amor por Sasuke-kun, la maldición que cause en ti con la promesa, las palabras de Sai cuando me decía que estabas enamorado de mi.

¿Cómo podías...? ¿Por qué enamorarte de la persona que más te ha causado daño? ¿Qué clase de masoquista eras?

**...**

La tarde transcurrió sin altos y bajos. Todo era monotonía cuando no estabas cerca para levantarme el ánimo, para contarme alguna anécdota que te había pasado durante el día. Eras mi medicina, la persona que siempre estaba para mí, quien curaba mis heridas. Que ironía. Soy una ninja medico, alguien que debe curar a todos, pero para ti soy peor que el veneno, alguien que te va matando lentamente.

Soy una cría, alguien que aún vive del pasado, que espera ese amor que parece imposible. Esa soy yo, Haruno Sakura.

Merezco el desprecio de Sasuke-kun, todas esas palabras hirientes que me ha dicho, porque yo le hago daño a la persona que menos se lo merece, porque siempre he sido una egoísta cuando se trata de mis sentimientos, porque aún te sigo causando sufrimiento sin quererlo.

Sakura, ¿Qué haces en medio de la calle? ─ Era cierto. Me había detenido a pensar nuevamente, sin percatarme del lugar en el que me hallaba. Últimamente era una costumbre el ponerme a meditar sobre mis errores, sobre ti en especial. Tal parece que no eras el único masoquista aquí después de todo. ─ Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te lo he preguntado frente de marquesina.

...Ino, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ─ Se que se extraño por mi apagada consulta, porque no despido el aire de alegría que comúnmente suelo llevar. No por nada nos conocemos desde hace bastantes años. Mi mejor amiga, la que una vez también deje atrás por mis sentimientos por Sasuke-kun.

Si. Mi amor por el solo ha causado tristeza a los que estimo, a quienes estuvieron ahí para ayudarme en su momento.

Asintiendo ella me guía hacía su hogar, sentándonos en aquel living tradicional una vez que accedimos, sumergiéndonos en un largo silencio que solo lograba inquietarme aún más. No era la primera vez que había terminado en este lugar, con ella escuchándome desde aquel último incidente hace tres años.

Es por Naruto y Sasuke-kun nuevamente, ¿no? ─ No tenia que decir nada para que acertase. Por enésima vez volvía a lo mismo. No podía quitarme esta presión de mi interior. ─ ¿Quieres escuchar lo que creo?

Asintiendo quedadamente le escucho soltar un largo suspiro. Seguramente ya estaba cansada de oír mis lamentos, de escuchar el odio que sentía por mi misma al causarle daño al único que siempre ha luchado por mí. Sé que no he madurado en nada, que sigo estancada en una ilusión, que Sasuke-kun jamás me vera como deseo, que aun así no logro avanzar de este bache.

¿No se te ha ocurrido plantearte tus sentimientos? ─ Sin comprender levante la mirada, solo para encontrarme con sus ojos azules que me observaban con detenimiento, como si pudiese ver algo que yo no logro visualizar. ─ ¿Crees que eres feliz con esos sentimientos por Sasuke-kun?. Mírate. Piensas que a Naruto le causas daño, pero eres tú quien siempre esta llorando por tener esos sentimientos.

No entendía que me quería decir, a donde deseaba llegar. Si bien era cierto que cada vez que pienso en mis sentires por esa persona termino en un mar de amarguras, despreciándome a mi misma por no poder dejarlo atrás, pero...¿Que podía hacer?. Yo...le quiero.

Vamos Sakura. Piénsalo. Siempre fuiste una chica inteligente, la mejor de la clase, ¿y no eres capaz de darte cuenta? ─ Bajando mi rostro intente ocultar el hecho de que aún no lograba comprender, pero aquellas traicioneras lágrimas ya deseaban brotar de mí ser, como si ellas supieran más que yo. ─ Esta bien si no lo entiendes aún, has estado aferrada mucho tiempo a una ilusión.

...Lo siento. ─ Solo una disculpa es lo único que broto de mis labios. Creo que he perdido un poco de mi naturaleza, de mi antigua personalidad alegre, esa que aparece solamente cuando logro distraerme con otras cosas, cuando Naruto esta cerca para alabarme o cuidar de mi. Ambos somos unos tontos sin remedio.

Te diré un truco que me enseño mi padre. ─ Al escucharle nombrar a su progenitor fue imposible no buscar su mirada, apreciar levemente lo difícil que era para Ino ese tema. Sigo causando sentimientos difíciles en mis seres queridos, y todo por mis dudas e inseguridades. ─ Cierra tus ojos, y dime. Cuando te sientes completamente perdida, ¿cuales son los momentos que te llenan de felicidad?. Visualízalos en tu mente.

...¿Las cosas que me hacen feliz? ─ Consulte con clara incertidumbre. ¿En verdad eso podría ayudarme? Ayudar a no causar más sufrimiento a los que estimo.

Haciendo esto, te darás cuenta el tipo de persona que eres. Ahora cierra tus ojos. ─ Asintiendo cumplí con lo que me pedía. Trate de visualizar ese sentir en mi interior. Cada vez que me sentía morir, caer en la más profunda oscuridad...

La sorpresa llegaba a mi al comenzar a visualizar una silueta cada vez más clara en dichas penumbras, al notar por fin esa radiante sonrisa que yo conocía demasiado bien. Todos los momentos a su lado, los buenos y los malos, sus bromas y confesiones, todas ellas llegaron como flashes interminables, terminando en el momento en que puse en el la carga, la promesa de traer a Sasuke-kun a mi lado.

"_No te preocupes, le traeré de vuelta. Es una promesa de toda la vida"_

Su sonrisa. Él como siempre me sonreía a pesar de que dolía, dio todo por mí, para que yo fuese feliz...

Podía sentir la humedad de mis lágrimas sucumbir por mis mejillas al recordar todo, al darme cuenta de la verdad.

Ino... ¿se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? ─ Ya me era imposible sostener por más tiempo esta amargura. Debía ser un error, no podía ser que no sintiera nada por Sasuke-kun y no me diese cuenta.

Tras una largo silencio lleno de reflexión, mi amiga de rubios cabellos me miro con clara comprensión.

...Es difícil responder eso, pero supongo que si se puede. El amor es así de complicado después de todo. ─ Apretando mis manos sobre mi regazo, le escuche en completo mutismo, esperando que terminase de responder a mi desesperada interrogante. ─...Hay muchos tipos de amor. Pero al final amamos al ser que nos hace sentir especiales. Eso es lo que dicen del amor...

Ahí estaba mi respuesta, la que tanto temía y anhelaba desde hace mucho.

Estuve todo tiempo cegada a un sentimiento que jamás existió. No podía creerlo, como no me había dado cuenta del cambio. Y todo el daño que le he causado por mi terquedad...

...Ino...Creo que amo a Naruto. ─ Murmure por bajo luego de unos instantes de completo mutismo, donde el pesar de mi corazón seguía brotando de ser en forma de gotas saladas.

**... **

Deseaba gritar, desahogarme desde lo mas profundo de mi ser lo estúpida que había sido, lo ciega que había estado, pero no podía. Esto es algo que merezco por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado. Es mi castigo por no verte, por ignorar tus sentimientos.

Te amo Naruto, pero no te merezco.

¿Sakura-chan? ─ Asombrada volteo a ver a la última persona que deseaba encontrar. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo en la calle, a estas horas de la noche? ─ ¿Qué haces tan tarde? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ahí estaba una vez más esa preocupación por mi tan clara en ti. Sin duda siempre has sido mi apoyo, mi soporte en todo momento.

...Naruto, ¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo? ─ Tras unos segundos de observar tu estupefacción, asentiste con una sonrisa diciéndome que tú invitabas, que seria como una cita. Fue imposible no sonreír con melancolía. Aún recordaba todas las veces que te rechazaba, que te trate mal solo por mi egoísmo.

Al comprar las botellas de sake, nos subimos a uno de los techos de las tantas viviendas de nuestra amada villa. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, inundado de estrellas. Era un hermoso espectáculo, tan diferente a como me sentía.

Como siempre empezaste a hablar de las situaciones divertidas que te habían ocurrido el día de hoy, de lo difícil que estaba siendo el entrenamiento para ser Hokage. Sé que todo lo hacías porque me notabas melancólica, que lo único que deseabas era subirme el animo como siempre.

Naruto. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro último encuentro con Sasuke-kun? ─ Tu aparente alegría desapareció por completo al escucharme, al notar la seriedad en mis palabras, en el aire lleno de recuerdos. Pero en el momento en que ibas a responder, te corte con mi voz. Era mi turno para hablar. ─ ¿Por qué no me das un golpe? ─ Pude notar el asombro en tus facciones, en como nada salía de tus labios debido a la impresión de lo escuchado. ─ Yo me emborrachare ahora. Ni cuenta me daré...

Pero que dices Sakura-chan. Yo no...¡Jamás podría hacerte daño! ─ Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en mí antes de dar otro sorbo a esta amarga bebida. ─ Creo que ya no deberías beber...

¿No podrías ser feliz? Buscar tu propia felicidad. ─ Tu mano sujeto con fuerza mi hombro impulsándome a verte, a apreciar esas azulinas orbes que me observaban con clara molestia. ¿Es que no lograbas comprenderlo? ¿Por qué me decías una vez más que me dejase de hablar tonterías? ─ ¿No podrías hacerlo por mí?

No juegues conmigo Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué de pronto me dices algo como eso? ─ Porque no te merezco idiota, porque me duele verte sufrir por mi culpa.

Deberías odiarme, odiarme más que a nadie en este mundo ─ La sorpresa se instalo en mí al sentir como era tirada hacia atrás, al notarte arriba mío sujetándome las manos. No quería verte, no así nuevamente. ¿Por qué te empeñas en permanecer a mi lado?. ─ Te he hecho mucho daño, siempre solo te he causado preocupación y sufrimiento...

No pude contener por más tiempo aquellas traicioneras lágrimas, el peso de este sentimiento en mi interior, todo el pesar que te he causado desde hace más de seis años. Soy una carga para ti, una maldición.

¡No digas...! ─ No podía más con esto. Tu mereces algo mejor, alguien que haya sabido valorarte.

¿Por qué me amas? ─ Te interrumpí ─ Yo no soy bonita, soy una llorona que solo te ha causado sufrimiento. No soy buena para ti. ─ Nuevamente deseabas cortar mis vocablos, pero no, ahora era mi momento para ser escuchada, para desahogarme. ─ Te he hecho la vida miserable. Así que... ¿Porque me sonríes cada vez que me ves?. ─ Con mi rostro sumido en una mezcla de sentimientos, en los cuales predominaba la rabia conmigo misma, no te permitía interrumpirme. No iba a callar, no hasta soltar todo lo que tengo en mi interior. ─ Todo lo que he hecho siempre a sido ignorarte, ¿y tú solo me ves a mi?. ¿Por qué tengo que hacerte sufrir siempre? No quiero que sufras más por mí. ¿Por qué no me odias? ¡¿Por qué me amas tanto...?!

Ya no podía aguantar más. El sufrimiento e impotencia ya no me dejaban terminar. Quiero que me odies, que te olvides de quien no merece una pisca de tu amor. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de dejarme atrás, en el olvido? ¡¿Por qué no puedes mirar por ti?!

Estaba cansada de todo, de este sentimiento de culpa que me carcome por dentro. No quería verte, no podía hacerlo.

Cerrando mis ojos llore bajo tu cuerpo, ignorando lo que fuera que estuvieses expresando. Si, aún ahora sigo siendo una chica egoísta que solo piensa en si misma, en no dañarse mas con verte sufrir de nueva cuenta por su culpa.

Porque eres tú. ─ Asombrada busque la luz de tus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos, en tus palabras. ─ Porque eres tú, Sakura-chan.

Mi alma se quebraba nuevamente, pero extrañamente la felicidad también me invadía. Eras un idiota. ¿Cómo podías quererme aún a pesar de todo el daño que te he causado? ¿Qué te hacia ser así?

Ya era tarde. A pesar de todo, de que no puedo parar de llorar entre tus brazos, aun cuando no soy digna de tu amor, no quiero dejarte ir. No puedo, no quiero perder este sentimiento que tanto me costó encontrar.

Te amo. Aunque tarde en darme cuenta, te necesito a mi lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.


End file.
